Problem: If $x \otimes y = (8-x)(y)$ and $x \boxdot y = 4x-3$, find $-2 \boxdot (-3 \otimes -6)$.
We don't need to find $-3 \otimes -6$ because $x \boxdot y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $-2 \boxdot y$ $ -2 \boxdot y = (4)(-2)-3$ $ \hphantom{-2 \boxdot y} = -11$.